It is well known to provide vacuum closures which are constructed such that the end panel of each closure is provided with a centrally located button surrounded by an annular hinge portion. The button is normally in an up position and when applied to a hot pack container or other type of container in which a vacuum is formed, will be drawn downwardly by the vacuum to indicate that the container is properly closed. The end panel is provided with stored energy which, when the vacuum is relieved, will cause the button to snap back up to its original position giving off a noise indicating such movement. However, while there may be a sound and visual indication that a container has been opened, if the container has a vacuum again formed therein, such as by reheating, and the closure is replaced, the closure will have the same appearance as a like closure and container wherein the container has never been opened.